It's Not Over
by pen7sword
Summary: A one-shot that fits in with chapter thirteen to sixteen of my story "Flirting in a Train Compartment" and is based on the song "It's Not Over" by Secondhand Serenade. Scorpius/Lily. Can be read alone but will make more sense with FTC. R&R!


**(A/N- A one-shot inspired by the song "It's Not Over" by Secondhand Serenade. Thanks to Lilu'u Malfoy for the great song that fits perfectly with Lily and Scorpius. This fits in with chapters thirteen, fourteen, fifteen and sixteen of my story "Flirting in a Train Compartment". You should probably read that before this because it will make more sense. **

**This is dedicated to Lilu'u Malfoy for her great taste in music and amazing reviews. Love always!**

**A lot of these are excerpts taken from my story. **

**Reviews are welcome! XD)**

_My tears run down like razorblades__  
><em>_And no, I'm not the one to blame__  
><em>_It's you, or is it me?__  
><em>_And all the words we never say__  
><em>_Come out and now we're all ashamed__  
><em>

**Scorpius**

"I thought you were different, Lily." She stares back at me, words frozen in her mouth, but I don't want to hear it. The mirror goes blank, and I squeeze my eyes shut. It hurts more than I'd care to admit, or that I've ever felt. Everything that I thought was real with Lily…isn't. The pain feels raw, crushing. Is that how she's felt the whole time? An experiment with love…nothing real. After everything I said…I'm not the right man. She'd know, of course. Has she known this whole time? That she'd never end up with me?

She should have told me before I risked my whole heart and soul, before I made her my world. Before I swore to myself I couldn't live without her. Before my Slytherin, strong, guarded self melted away for her. It was all for her. Everything. _I love Lily_.

Maybe it's my fault. She's fifteen. What girl would want to be sworn into a marriage when she's barely experienced the world?

I should have been more open from the beginning. Would I have lost her early on? It wouldn't have hurt as much. Yet…I don't regret being with her. It'll hurt forever, I know, but I could never regret being with her.

_And there's no sense in playing games__  
><em>_When you've done all you can do_

**Scorpius**

I'd picked the girls that I'd thought would understand, only to be disappointed every time. There was no one left that would understand _and_that I could love…except, maybe…

Rose…?

Even the thought of loving someone besides Lily makes me cringe, but with Rose…it's not unthinkable. Somehow, her being connected to Lily softens the blow.

Though, there was Avery to consider. And Lily's reaction…will she think I'm attempting to make her jealous? In a most un-Slytherin trait, I don't play games or use my "cunning" to get what I want. I won't sink that low. Not for Lily. Not for love. But most importantly, there's the unyielding fact that I do, undeniably, love Lily Potter.

_But now it's over, it's over, why is it over?__  
><em>_We had the chance to make it__  
><em>_Now it's over, it's over, it can't be over__  
><em>_I wish that I could take it back__  
><em>_But it's over__  
><em>

**Lily**

"Scorpius…" I start, and my voice is strained. "I'm sorry. What I said was stupid, and..."

"Honest," He cuts me off, and he meets my eyes for the first time.

"What?" I whisper, taken aback. "No- Scorp, I was…caught up in the moment. I didn't mean it. I _didn't_," I insist, my eyes prickling with tears. I'm ashamed to think I'm so sensitive, but this seems like a matter of life or death. This could change everything.

"No, it's okay," He tells me, but for some reason, it doesn't feel very reassuring. I take his hand tentatively, but he doesn't react. His gray eyes study me, and I take a deep breath. Wordlessly, I lean in, my lips brushing his, before he responds.

He…pushes me away.

I don't say anything. I'm not sure I _can_. The pain burns in my heart, and I stare at him, my eyes locked with his.

_I lose myself in all these fights__  
><em>_I lose my sense of wrong and right__  
><em>_I cry, I cry__  
><em>_It's shaking from the pain that's in my head__  
><em>_I just wanna crawl into my bed__  
><em>_And throw away the life I led_

**Lily**

We've never gotten along perfectly. There's always been something between us. It was Rose, at first, and now Arabella.

But I'm tired of it. The pain, the tears…the hurt. But it's worth it. It's worth fighting for something I need.

If I didn't care, it wouldn't hurt. I need him, though. I need Scorpius.

That's the only thing I'm certain of now, but it seems to be guiding me now, telling me what to do. The logic that I've picked up, occasionally, from Rose, is gone now. It doesn't matter. Everything that should be complicated in this situation…to me…isn't. Not anymore. _I love him_.

…

"I want this!" I repeat, and I know it. Scorpius is the _right man_. How can he not be?

"No, Lily," He says finally, and his tone is certain. "I love you, but we're not right for each other. I can't make you do this."

"I love you," I breathe, a tear running down my cheek, and hope flares up inside of me as he pulls my face to his, his fingers brushing my cheek, and presses his lips to mine. But as soon as it starts it's over, and I know it's a kiss of good-bye.

I'm not nearly good enough for him, and I know that. But I thought…I thought he wanted me. I thought he'd take me, even though I _wasn't_good enough for him. I can't imagine how much it's going to hurt when he walks off with some other girl, Arabella Flint or anyone else, when this is already breaking me in two.

"Bye, Lily," He says softly, his gaze lingering on me for a second, before he walks down the steps and leaves me.

I feel broken, empty.

Because when your right man walks away and there's nobody else for you, what do you do then?

_But I won't let it die, but I won't let it die_

**Scorpius**

"Lily and I…we're done." I hadn't meant for my words to sound so broken, or full of pain and emotion. But it comes out like that, which is, I know, how I feel.

"You…broke up with her," She guesses tentatively, but her eyes are widened with fear. Resigned, I nod. I don't want to speak any more.

"You have to…to go make up with her," Rose tells me, her voice growing stronger. "You _have_to."

_It's over, it's over, why is it over?__  
><em>_We had the chance to make it__  
><em>_Now it's over, it's over, it can't be over__  
><em>_I wish that I could take it back__  
><em>

**Scorpius**

"Do you know where Lily is?"

"Astronomy Tower. I think." I think of Avery, going to comfort her, and clench my fists, fighting to control the rush of pain and anger that runs through me. To think _he's_there instead of me…

"I thought that was your special place. For the two of you. That's what Lily said," Rose says slowly, her frown deepening.

"Did she?" I mumble, and I remember how many times we've been there. I think it's ruined for me now, though. I'll never be able to go there again without thinking of what I did last night.

_I'm falling apart, I'm falling apart__  
><em>_Don't say this won't last forever__  
><em>_You're breaking my heart, you're breaking my heart__  
><em>_Don't tell me that we will never be together__  
><em>_We could be, over and over__  
><em>_We could be, forever_

**Lily**

The pain is numb, but not so much that I can't feel it. I wish I were. I wish I never had to think about him and how I can't be with him. Who's he going to go off to now? Because I know he will. His mother won't ever let him get away with not marrying.

Is this what happened to the others? Because if it is…they're much stronger than me. They've been able to pick themselves up, brush themselves off, plaster a smile onto their faces. Date other boys. No, not other boys. Scorpius was a man. Maybe that makes all the difference. Maybe that's why it hurts so much.

I will never, _never_be able to do that. I'll be like this forever. I won't ever be healed. Godric, it _hurts_.

It's my fault, I know. What I said on Christmas destroyed _everything_. How could I say that, when the whole point of our relationship was to be real? I'll never be able to take it back, I know, but…if I had been able to, right now, I would probably be…engaged. To Scorpius Malfoy.

_I'm falling apart, I'm falling apart__  
><em>_Don't say this won't last forever__  
><em>_You're breaking my heart, you're breaking my heart__  
><em>_Don't tell me that we will never be together__  
><em>_We could be, over and over__  
><em>_We could be, forever_

**Scorpius**

It can't be with Lily. I can't force something like that on her, not when she doesn't want to make as big a decision as that. Not when I'm not the _right man_…my face twists with pain as I remember.

Who was her right man, then? Someone her family would be happy with? Someone she can love without worrying about commiting to marriage?

Yet I want to marry for love, that I'm certain of. And I'm convinced, after being with her, that I can't love anyone else. Not after everything that happened.

_It's not over, it's not over, it's never over__  
><em>_Unless you let it take you__  
><em>_It's not over, it's not over, it's not over__  
><em>_Unless you let it break you__  
><em>_It's not over__  
><em>

**Scorpius**

Oh, Merlin, no.

It's Lily. And Flint has deadly aim. And if she falls…from _here_…

Even the thought of Lily getting hurt makes me feel sick.

"NO!" I bellow, forgetting the Snitch and streaking towards Flint. He looks over at me for a split-second, bewildered, before I ram into him, his club flying out of his hand.

…

**Lily**

"He doesn't believe you," He says quietly. "I think he cares too much about you, though, Lily. He knows he's being forced into a marriage, and he doesn't want to make you get dragged into it, too. He loves you too much." His words, if anything, hurt even more.

"I want to," I whisper.

"I know," He says. "But I think it'll hurt him even more to see you like this. He won't be able to not make you happy. He's strong…but he's not strong enough." I meet his eyes for the first time, and for the first time…I feel _hope_. That sounds like Scorpius.

…

_It's not over._

**(A/N- For readers of Flirting in a Train Compartment, chapter 17 will be out as soon as I finish it tomorrow!**

**For everyone else- reviews are appreciated!)**


End file.
